


High Road

by orphan_account



Category: Slipknot
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Joey, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was cool and clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xflowerscrownx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xflowerscrownx/gifts).



> First of all, xflowerscrownx, if you're reading this, I am so sorry this took so long! I've had to (temporarily) move back in with my parents, and their internet connection is pretty unstable, which is why I haven't been able to post this until now. Other than that, enjoy :) (I'm still doing requests btw, but because of the internet situation it may take me a while to post stuff - but I will do it!)

The night was cool and clear. A gentle breeze chilled the sweat on Mick’s brow and eased the burn in his cheeks. He gazed dreamily up at the sky; there weren’t many stars visible, not in a city this big and this bright, but a handful shone through anyway.

“Hey.”

He looked down. Joey was standing at his side, leaning against the wall. She had that sweet, lazy half-smile on her face; Mick wondered what she was thinking about.

“Hey.” He wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders and leaned down to peck her on the cheek.

“Wanna go back to the hotel?” she asked, looking up at him. “The others are going for a drink.”

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

The hotel was quiet when they got there; Mick’s guess was that most of the guests were already in bed. The only living beings in the reception area were a bored-looking receptionist with her feet up on the desk, flicking through a gossip magazine, and a sour-faced cleaning lady vacuuming the floor. The elevator ride up to their floor was spent in silence, but Joey pressed herself tight against Mick, and he kept an arm around her waist.

Like always, they were sharing a room. Nobody had said anything—Sid had grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Joey, who had, in turn, made an obscene gesture at him, but that was all. The others were used to it, to the way Mick and Joey would sometimes slip off to a quiet place together and come back an hour later, slightly flushed and sweaty. Once upon a time, some of them (mostly Sid and Corey, occasionally Chris or Paul, rarely Shaun or Craig or Jim) would make jokes about it, but they had grown up since then. In many ways, Mick had been relieved when the jokes had finally tapered off; he was by no means shy or socially awkward, but there was something about it that had struck him as needlessly childish.

The room was cool and dark. Mick switched one of the bedside lamps on, flooding the room in yellowish-orange light. Joey pulled her tank top off and flung it onto a chair in the corner. She had just unbuckled her belt when she turned around and saw Mick, still fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” she smiled. Mick swallowed thickly and rose to his feet, starting to undress. A few minutes later, they were on the bed, Joey straddling Mick’s broad chest and kissing him hungrily.

“You’re beautiful,” he mumbled against her lips.

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are. Shut up.”

Joey giggled a little and kissed him again, enjoying the way his beard scratched roughly against her smooth skin. He ran his hands down her sides, feeling her smooth, cool skin, the gentle curves of her small body. Their kisses grew more eager, hungrier somehow, and then he was touching her, his thick, calloused fingers rubbing urgently at her clitoris. She gasped and bucked her hips a little, biting down on his lower lip.

“Mick,” she moaned, pulling away, “Mick, please, shit—”

He slid his hands round her waist and pulled her forward until she was sitting on his face. He licked his way inside of her, making her moan as his beard rubbed against the sensitive skin.

Corey had once walked in on them like this—Joey straddling Mick’s face, naked from the waist down, moaning so loud it was a wonder Corey hadn’t heard her. She had thrown a pillow at him and screamed at him to get the fuck out, but the resulting teasing and dirty jokes had lasted for weeks. Eventually, Clown had told the ones responsible to ‘grow the fuck up and stop acting like a bunch of twelve-year-olds’, and thankfully, they had listened.

Mick drove all thoughts of Corey and Clown and the others from his mind and focused all of his attention on Joey. He could tell she was getting close now, judging by the way she was gasping and groaning his name breathlessly. He flicked his tongue over her clitoris, and that did it—she came with a silent scream, her teeth digging into her lower lip so hard Mick was amazed it didn’t bleed. Eventually, she rolled off of him and lay down on the mattress beside him, gasping for breath; she sounded as if she had just run a marathon.

“That,” she finally managed to say, “was fucking incredible. You were fucking incredible. Come here.”

Before he could reply, she was kissing him. It was a gentler kiss than before, yet still somehow firm. He wound his arms around her small frame and held her close.

“I love you,” he said. She looked up at him and smiled.

“I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a while—just lying there, not doing anything—until Mick finally got up and padded into the bathroom. He was sweaty, and thanks to the concert a few hours previously, probably smelled appalling. The water was only lukewarm, and normally off-temperature hotel showers pissed him off, but tonight, the water felt blissfully cool against his burning skin. As he ran his fingers through his hair, dampening it enough to wash it properly, he suddenly felt a pair of arms snaking around his waist.

He didn’t need to turn around to see the smile on Joey’s face.


End file.
